Gambit
by Tanda3467
Summary: "You cannot get anything without giving something.And in this case it was just his life for the life of humanity".The series of events that take place from the time Lelouch proposes Zero Requiem to the culmination of it.


**Note:**

The story begins at the world of C, right after Charles's death and will continue until the completion of Zero Requiem. Hope you find it good :)

...

**The offer of the Devil:**

"And what of it?" he sneered indignantly, turning to face his two companions; standing at the head of the rough triangle they had formed between themselves.

"What!" Suzaku asked incredulously; struck by such a brutal reaction; he had been expecting some kind of explanation; defense or even an apology from Lelouch; and given the situation, how Lelouch had opted for time to move on; not joining Charles, he might have even forgiven Lelouch if he sounded sincere. But this callous and arrogant reaction shocked him. He glared at Lelouch; unable to believe that such a monster could even exist, that Lelouch could ask this without the slightest remorse in his voice.

As the shock began to fade; anger surged up inside him; boiling from the pit of his stomach; burning his throat; his hands clenched and trembled with its suppressed force.

"What of it, you ask? He asked through gritted teeth; an undercurrent of anger rippling his tone. " Die, Lelouch. That's what. " his voice mounted to a crescendo as his rage finally broke to the surface...

"Die to pay for all your sins. Die at my hands." He screamed...

He raised the blade of the Gladius he held; taking a step toward Lelouch.

Lelouch smiled.

"That's exactly what I plan to do Suzaku"

Suzaku blinked, again struck by this reaction. This time C.C looked up too; frowning in surprise.

Was this some kind of trick to escape? What was Lelouch thinking? Could it be a trap? How was he supposed to react to this? He decided not to let his guard down and keep his distance.

"What do you mean?" he asked icily; voice as cold and sharp as glass. If Lelouch planned on ensnaring him with pretty little words of friendship; he wasn't going to fall for it.

"I will explain. But first you must calm yourself. Believe me; you'll get your wish."

"I have believed you too many times in the past, to make the same mistake again Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled again.

"I can understand. But you'll have to trust me on this. Atleast hear me out before you decide."

Lelouch was still acting cool, but there was a note of sincerity in his voice that made Suzaku want to know this plan of his. It wasn't like he would be committing himself to anything yet; he may still reject his plan and kill him here if he detected a trap. Lelouch after all was unarmed.

"Go on." He said in the same curt voice.

"Yes..." Lelouch replied turning away from them...

He walked a few paces back, eyes raised upwards; looking at the golden mist of a sky that held the human collective unconsciousness; the origin of Geass; the place that controlled time itself. And which at his command had destroyed Charles and Marianne.

He raised his eyes and looked at God.

"Suzaku, tell me what you think of this world?" he asked quietly.

"I'm in no mood for discussing philosophy, Lelouch. I want answers." was his curt reply.

"I know, but just tell me, do you think this world is safe? Do you think its fit to live in?"

"You and I both know it isn't."

"Yes, that's right. This world is crumbling; slowly eaten from the inside. Wars, rebellions, crime, murder, violence and unrest; buried deep in its core; polluting the very shell of humanity."

Suzaku knew it was true. The society was being consumed from within; like acid corroding metal; one day the metal completely disappears and what remains is an acrid mixture of acid and salt. Yes, if things continued this way, there will be nothing left of humanity but insanity and murder.

"And yet we choose for time to move forward. Yet we rejected an unchanging and gentle world; and prevented the dead from joining the living. Why do you think we did that?" Lelouch asked turning to face them.

Suzaku averted his gaze slightly from the dark ruby red sigil glowing within both of Lelouch's eyes; it was frightening to look at, like looking into the burning cinders within the eyes of the Devil himself. Yet he couldn't bring himself to look away completely; in a way it was compelling and strangely beautiful; like watching the glowing brilliance from the rarest and the purest of gems.

"It's because that world is a lie. It would never be real peace. The dead can never join the living. Even if they do they would never be happy. It would just be an illusion." Suzaku replied finally deciding to look directly into those rufescent hues; meeting them with his own emerald ones. Refusing to meet his eyes would only assert his fear for the Geass. And that which can frighten you, has power over you, can enslave you. And that's what Geass did, didn't it? Bend and enslave a person's will.

"Then does that mean you accept this world as it is?" Lelouch asked again meeting his gaze.

"Do you Lelouch?" Suzaku asked getting drawn more and more into the conversation despite himself.

"No, I don't."

"Neither do I."

"So atleast in this respect you agree with me huh?" Lelouch asked with a faint smile...

"That doesn't change anything Lelouch." Suzaku replied softly, almost sadly.

"Yes, that's right..." Lelouch said quietly...

"But coming on to matters at hand..." he continued; the intensity he always held when he maneuvered a strategy, returning to his tone.

"This world...we both agree it's corrupt; we both know it needs to be changed...but have you ever wondered why the world is the way it is? Have you ever wondered what the cause for all this chaos and madness is?"

Suzaku knew that was the most important question. To change something, you must ask yourself why is it in such a way that it needs to be changed. The 'why' was the most important part here. Only if you find the answer to 'why' can you find the means to 'how'. Only the cause will show you the cure.

But he didn't know why. No matter how much he thought about it; he couldn't figure out the reason behind all this chaos. Maybe all humans were corrupted. Maybe that was the reason.

"It's because all humans are inherently evil, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Lelouch smiled faintly, shaking his head.

"You think so, Suzaku? You think people like Todou, Xing Ze and Kallen are inherently evil?"

Suzaku was silent.

"No, of course not." he whispered softly shaking his head... "They're not evil..."

"Yes...the people are not evil; except some, no one is evil. But even those few genuinely evil elements couldn't cause such worldwide chaos and war. The problem here is caused not from a particular section of the society; its caused by everyone. Evil or not. It's as if humanity itself is its problem. "

Suzaku nodded.

"So why is it this way, Lelouch? What is the reason for all this?"

"The people are divided. That's why."

Suzaku blinked. He had been expecting some complex theory about the society and human psychology. Not something so simple and blunt. Was Lelouch toying with him? Was this whole 'plan' just a ruse to buy more time? Lelouch never did anything without some backup for his safety; even when he was unarmed. He had seen that much from his meeting with him in the Kururugi shrine. Even when he had "promised" to meet him alone and unarmed, he had had Guiliford as his weapon.

People divided indeed; as if he didn't know that. He should have known.

"And you started this entire conversation just to tell me something so obvious as that? I can't believe it Lelouch. What are you trying to do? Buy more time?" he spat.

"I'm trying to do no such thing. And the reason I started this conversation was to know for certain what you believed. I could only judge that from your natural response in a conversation." Lelouch replied calmly, unaffected by Suzaku's rude response.

"And why would you have to know what I believed in?" he asked reigning in his rage.

"I need to if I am to work with you."

"I never agreed to do so."

"You have no choice if you want to change this world."

Suzaku was silent for a few seconds.

"Then atleast now could His eminence grace me with the brilliant plan of his?" Suzaku asked in a cruel imitation of politeness.

"Very well then" Lelouch replied evenly choosing to ignore the sarcasm.

"The world is divided, not just by physical boundaries but from inside; humans separated by principle, each believe in their own justice, and each of them is right too in a way. But what is justice to one person may be injustice to the other. What is justice to the Black Knights is injustice to Britannia. But both of them are justified in their own means."

Suzaku nodded again considerably calmer now.

"So if one has to unite such a society; we have to give them a reason why they must unite. A reason so great, that it tears down the walls of their personal differences and binds them together as an inseparable amalgam, as a single collective entity."

Suzaku nodded again, unconsciously urging Lelouch to go on.

"And such a reason can only be a negative one. People can only see past their differences in times of great crisis. Only desperation can crush their ego and bring them together. And the thing that satisfies all this condition, Suzaku can only be a common enemy."

Suzaku looked up.

"A common enemy?" he asked sharply...

"Yes a common enemy... one enemy so powerful, so invincible; but of such cruelty, such wickedness...so egregious that whole world would unite against him; bound together by their anger, their spite and hatred towards him. An enemy who ruled the world; but was the enemy of the world. "

"But where do we go for such an enemy?" Suzaku asked confused...

Lelouch smiled.

"You don't have to go anywhere Suzaku...I'll become that enemy..."

Suzaku's jaw opened in shock... all he could do was stare wide eyed at Lelouch...A soft whisper of "What?" escaping his mouth...

"Yes Suzaku, I will become the darkest, cruelest, most tyrannical being the world had ever seen. I will make myself a symbol of the human potential turned to evil...And when all the previous issues disappear in the wake of my atrocities, when the world is finally united against me...I will disappear and with me all of the world's hatred will disappear too..."

"Disappear? Where would you go?" Suzaku asked in a whisper...

Lelouch smiled faintly...

"Nowhere...I..." he paused..." I'll die...I'll die at your hands...just like you asked." he finished quietly...

Suzaku felt as though his stomach had turned into molten lead. His throat tightened, making it impossible to speak; his hand trembled so that he dropped the sword he was holding.

"Wha...what are you...talking about?" he finally managed to choke out...

"Come on, you can't just let the world squirm under my grasp forever, can you? My purpose is just to unify them; after that they'll have to be freed from me."

"No..." he heard Suzaku gasp...

"But even after I'm gone..." Lelouch continued ignoring him..."The people need a reason why they should continue to be united... And that reason Suzaku will be you...By killing me, you will save them from the nightmare that was my rule. The world which was united in its hatred towards me will now be united in its support for you...you will become its ultimate leader."

No, Suzaku shook his head. This was too cruel. No, Lelouch did not deserve this. He deserved death maybe, but not this. No. Suzaku couldn't kill him this way. He was still his friend.

"No...I can't ...I can't, Lelouch" Suzaku whispered shaking his head vigorously...

"No, you won't be killing me as Suzaku" Lelouch continued..."In fact as Suzaku, you'll be helping me take over the world; without your help, it's impossible for me to do it."

"Then..I.."

"You will kill me as Zero" Lelouch replied, his tone firm and even...

"What!"

"Yes, Suzaku...you'll have to become Zero and lead the world after my... my death" He finished quietly...

Suzaku staggered back as one shock after another hit him, unable to process it all at one go. Lelouch was silent, just watching him. After a few minutes when the shock finally sank in, Suzaku's eyes narrowed in anger...

"You honestly think I'll become Zero. After swearing to kill Zero for so long, you really think I'll become that filthy creature?" he spat scornfully...

Lelouch smiled again.

"Zero may be a traitor to you Suzaku, but to the people, he's a hero. They worship him. They'll rally behind him. He's the only force capable of such worldwide dominance. Only if you become Zero, you'll be able to survive as their leader in the long run...besides" he added softly..."You have another reason to do this..."

"And that would be?" Suzaku bit out...

Lelouch tilted his head smiling slightly...

"To exculpate Euphemia of course...or should I say 'Euphy'?" he asked in a poisonously sweet voice...

Suzaku's fists clenched, his nails embedding into his flesh, leaving crescent shaped scars...

"Don't you dare bring Euphy into this?" he said in dangerous tone...

"Well this whole 'revenge' thing is about her isn't it? Just a little while ago you were all strung up, ready to kill me for her" he continued calmly...

Inwardly Lelouch sighed, this was necessary. It was painful for them both to talk this way. But he had to remind Suzaku again why he wished to kill him. Only that could give him the motivation. Besides he supposed he must start getting used to this, provoking people into hating him; since he'd need to do the same thing to every single person once they return. But it was especially painful to taunt Suzaku; he knew how much Euphy's death had hurt him. But it was needed. Being best friends and all, it did need lots of preparation, on both their parts...

"You bastard" he heard Suzaku say through gritted teeth...

He smiled sweetly at him...

"Come on Suzaku, think about it...when I take over the world, the things I'd do would be so evil, so cruel that Euphy's name would fall in the shadows... compared to the things that I'll do, the SAZ massacre would seem like a dinner party that just went a little wild...it's the only way to clear her name...or is it that you _don't _want to clear her name, was all that talk of avenging Euphy just that...a talk? Maybe you are _afraid_...afraid of the responsibility?"

Suzaku's fists clenched tighter. Yes. Lelouch had killed Euphy. And he was cocky enough to talk about it this way. How could he have felt sorry for him a while ago? This bastard deserved this and more! He was the one who tainted Euphy's name; it was his duty to clear her. Yes Lelouch deserved it. He must know it himself, otherwise he'd have never thought up this plan in the first place.

"Would you really do this Lelouch?" he asked his tone cold and even...

"Yes Suzaku. I will." Lelouch said firmly...

"Is there no other way?" he asked in the same impassive voice...

"Not one that I know of."

"Do you not wish to live?" he asked just to be certain...

"Nunnally's gone. The black knights, Rollo, Shirly...I've lost everything. I don't care." Lelouch replied in a calm and firm voice...

"Fine, then. I will join you." he smiled slightly..."I must admit though, no one Lelouch, except you could've thought up something like _this_...this plan really is a stroke of genius..."

Lelouch smiled back...and incredibly turned off the Geass.

Suzaku's eyes widened.

"You...you can control it?"

"What?" Lelouch frowned not understanding...

"The Geass...you just turned it off?" he said looking at his clear violet orbs...

"What!"

Lelouch turned it back on, then off. He repeated the process a few more times, then looked up at Suzaku, mouth slightly open in surprise.

"I guess you're right...I _can_ control it...I don't know why, but I can." he said slowly unable to believe it himself.

Suzaku smiled at him."Then I suppose it's a good sign...I'm glad you can control it again Lelouch.."

Lelouch smiled back. "Thanks Suzaku. It's settled then..."

"Don't we have a little problem here?" they both turned on hearing a cold clear voice from behind them.

C.C! They had completely forgotten about her!

She had been so silent throughout the entire conversation, not a single gasp or an intake of breath that they had completely forgotten that she was even there.

Lelouch turned towards her. She was squatting on the floor legs crossed in front of her.

"Of course I haven't forgotten you" he lied..."What is it?"

But from the uneasy feeling in his stomach, he guessed he already knew.

...To be continued.

...

**NOTE:**  
Well this is the first chapter. Sorry for leaving it a cliffhanger, C.C's reaction'll be up in the next chapter which is already underway. Worked a lot on it , so if you do find it good please review, it means a lot to me. Hope you like it :D


End file.
